<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by turkstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439175">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkstories/pseuds/turkstories'>turkstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkstories/pseuds/turkstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes more decisive measures to ensure someone learns a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this elevation, the wind whipped fiercely, bringing with it lashing rain that stung Reno’s cheeks and plastered flattened spikes of hair to his forehead. Shivers racked his body. His white shirt was soaked and opaque, offering no protection against the elements nor the predatory gaze levelled at him.</p>
<p>“And what have we learned, Reno?” Sheltered from the deluge by an oversized umbrella, but not the wind, Rufus ignored the steady flap-flap-flap of his lapel against his jaw and smirked, cruelly, at Reno’s trembling. Fear? Or just the chill?</p>
<p>Defiant as ever, Reno responded with a sneer, punctuated with a sort that sent droplets of water spraying off the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>“Gonna have to say… Nothin’, boss. Looks like your punishment ain’t quite workin’.”</p>
<p>Standing there, in front of the President, he should have been intimidated and cowed. Anyone else would have been, but not Reno. He’d suffered worse.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll have to work harder to instil some discipline in you then, won’t I?” The air might have been frigid, but it was positively balmy in comparison to the coolness of Rufus’ tone.</p>
<p>With a casual flick of his wrist, Rufus activated Reno’s mag-rod, rain sizzling against the arcs of electricity, and took slow, deliberate, threatening steps towards his subordinate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>